SCP-2191-3
Lovataar is one of the four Klavigar of Sarkicism. She is often seen as Grand Karcist Ion's favorite concubine. She represents sex, love, eroticism, pleasure, motherhood, disease, and unrestrained reproduction. The SCP Foundation refers to her as SCP-2191-3, and is considered a Keter-level thread. Biography Origin Unlike most Sarkites, she was originally the most beautiful daughter of a powerful Daeva-Matriarch (named the "Blood Empress"), and thus oposed to the Grand Karcist and his cause. Her hatred for the Grand Karcist eventually became a sort of infatuation, and she wanted to capture, bind and turn him into her personal consort. She sent countless slave-hunters to capture Ion, but none returned. Some time later the Grand Karcist himself came to her, meeting Lovataar in the bed chamber. But instead of attacking her, he spoke quietly to her, what about is not known, as legend claims that his words were only meant for her, thus never recorded. Over the next twelve days the two formed an union of sorts, and Lovataar became the Grand Karcist's favorite concubine. Lovataar would then beg the Ion to bear his children, which he granted and impregnated her. Filled with Joy, she would then be buried under the Earth, in an area which would later become the Balkan Peninsula, waiting for the right time to give birth to Ion's Brood. SCP-2191-3 Lovataar has remained under the Earth till this very day, losing her human form and becoming a massive subterranean organism with root-like appendages, who core is located temple complex located within the dense Hoia Forest of Romania. This form is currently known to the SCP Foundation as SCP-2191-3. Lovataar needs human-blood in order to keep herself and her offspring alive, which leads to her deploying a nocturnal species of vampire-like predators (SCP-2191-1 & SCP-2191-2) to capture humans and drain of their blood. Her bloodlust is also known to be extinguished by local Proto-Sarkic cults via human-sacrifices. It is predicted that at some point in the near future she will give birth "to gods". If she does not get regular blood, she will become violent and cause seismic activity (Earthquakes), with root-like appendages, leading to massive devastation. The area of effect appears to be at least 660,000 square km, and puts the entire Balkan Peninsula. In the 20th Century alone over 40,000 people are known to have died due to this. Because of this, the SCP Foundation has decided to allow the sacrifices, believing it to be the lesser of two evils, despite knowing this helps Lovataar's, and it turn Ion's, grandplan. Personality As a priestess from the Daeva-elite she appears to be rather spoiled and arrogant, seeing Grand Karcist Ion as a thread to her very way of life. Despite this, after meeting him and deciding to join his cause, she became a devout follower of Sarkicism and even wanted to be impregnated by him and even be rooted into the ground for him. As SCP-2191-3 she is still considered sapient, though it remains unknown if she has any memories or personality from her previous life, or if she's just pure instinct. Trivia *Her name resembles that of Loviatar, the goddess of death and disease in Finnish Mythology. *She also resembles Shub-Niggurath from the Cthulhu-mythos, with both being the Brood Mothers for demonic offspring. About SCP-2191-3 *Klavigar Lovataar on VS Battles Wiki Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Horror Villains Category:Amoral Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Category:Spouses Category:Elitist Category:Cataclysm Category:Paranormal Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Type Dependent on Version